


Scars From A Djinn

by Elizabethrzg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jay Walker Angst, Jay Walker Needs a Hug, No Beta We Die Like Nadakhan Should, One Shot, Past Torture, Post-Season/Series 06, Scars, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethrzg/pseuds/Elizabethrzg
Summary: Jay had been hurt during this mission. Badly. Worse than usual. Well usually he didn’t reopen one of his many many scars.Red was staining his gi, which on blue, would be incredibly hard to hide even if they weren’t focused on getting out of there. When they had, Jay was in incredible pain, having a deep scar reopened was not fun.When the others saw him they were pretty worried.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker, Nya & Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker, Zane & Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Scars From A Djinn

Jay had been hurt during this mission. _**Badly**_. Worse than usual. Well _usually_ he didn’t reopen one of his many _many_ scars. 

Red was staining his gi, which on blue, would be incredibly hard to hide even if they weren’t focused on getting out of there. When they had, Jay was in incredible pain, having a deep scar reopened was _not_ fun.

When the others saw him they were _pretty_ worried.

“Jay!”

“I’m-I’m Alright-”

“That doesn’t look alright!” Kai exclaimed

“Yeah, thats… a lot of blood Jay,” Cole said

“I mean it, I’m alright! It’s not too much!” 

_I’ve dealt with worse too..._

“You don’t look okay…” Lloyd said, filled with worry and Nya nodded, face with worry for Jay.

“I’m fine! Don’t wor-”

“No you are not!” Zane yelled, his voice filled with worry, “That is a lot of blood! We need to stop the blood flow before it gets worse!”

Jay sighed, “I can’t say anything that would convince you I’m alright, can I?” 

They all five shook their heads, “No.”

“Fine,” He sighed again, “What do you need to do for it?”

“I need you to take off your shirt and outerwear of your gi so I can be able to see the damage.”

Jay then tensed up.

_Take off my shirt? My outerwear? They’ll… They’ll see my back…_

_They’ll see the **scars.**_

Memories of his time, and more prevelenty his _**torture**_ , on The Misfortunes Keep.

Memories of Scrap-n-Tap. Memories of his friends hurting him. Memories of how starving and thirsty he was. Memories of how his friends' elements were used to hurt him. Memories of all the torture Nadakhan and the crew put him through. Of when Nadakhan and the crew took a knife to his back and-

He was pulled out of his memories by the others shouting his name and Nya’s touch, “-ay, Jay! Are you okay?!”

“Ye-Yeah… and… do I _have_ to take them off?”

“Yes you have to Jay. It’s the only way we can assess your injuries and help stop the bleeding,” Zane explained

“There isn’t _any_ other way?”

“No there isn’t Jay.”

“Jay what’s up? Why are you so hesitant to get yourself help?” Kai asked

“Yeah, please Jay,” Nya said

“We don’t want to lose you because you’re being too stubborn,” Lloyd added 

Jay sighed, he wasn’t getting out of doing this, even though he _really_ , _**really**_ didn’t want to, but he took off his outerwear and shirt. They then all gasped at his sheer amount of scars and what they were, the bruises, the whip scars, the burn scars, the scar from the Djinn Blade, the scars from all the Scrap-n-Tap rounds, from all of his torture.

They all could barely speak.

After a few minutes Zane spoke up, “Jay… how did you get all of these scars…?”

Jay stayed silent.

“And _**WHO did this to YOU?!**_ ” Cole growled, anger at whoever hurt his best friend and brother. 

Jay flinched by staying silent about it. Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Kai looked ready to kill whoever hurt their brother to this extent.

But Nya’s eyes landed on the scar on his back just below his neck. The carving of that, unfortunately, all too familiar name carved into his neck.

‘ **Nadakhan The Djinn.** ’

It then clicked for Nya and she immediately hugged him, “I’m so sorry… He did this to you while you were trapped on his ship didn’t he?”

Jay just nodded, whispering, “He-He was trying to break me…”

She just hugged him tighter, “Jay, I’m so _so **sorry.**_ ”

As they were hugging, Lloyd saw the carving and his eyes widened, “Jay? Why is ‘Nadakhan the Djinn’ carved into your skin?”

“WHAT?!” The others yelled, their eyes widening

“It’s fine-”

Zane in worry immediately checked everywhere he could, “According to my databases, Nadakhan was a Djinn pirate captain who granted three wishes to whomever found his lamp. He was a master of deception and twisted words as well as reality to capture allies into his pirate crew and they ruled the seas around Ninjago for many years. They weren’t known for their mercy,” He then turned to Jay, “...Jay from that knowledge alone you most certainly _are **not** okay_.”

“Wait, you got these scars from him?!” Kai questioned

Jay just weakly nodded, not saying anything at that.

“Well let’s find this Djinn and give him what for!” 

“We can’t.” Zane started to explain, looking at Cole and the others, “According to what information I found in my databases, Nadakhan was trapped in The Teapot of Tyrahn by Captain Soto. As far as I know that is where he still resides, and has for multiple centuries” Zane then moved over to Jay and put his hand gently on his shoulder, “How did he do all this to you?”

Jay took a deep, shaky breath, he was going to _try_ and explain it all. Nya gave his hand a squeeze as a way to say ‘I’m here for you.’

“Re-Remember when we were caught on the rooftops when we were going to stop Clouse?”


End file.
